


The Reason Why Stars Are Dim

by living_with_the_night



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill is an asshole, Bill wins, Dark Dipper Pines, Dark Grunkle Ford, Dark fic, Demon Bill Cipher, Demons, Grunkle Ford Is A Jerk, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, Minor Bill Cipher/The Author | Original Stanford Pines, Obsessive Behavior, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Bill Cipher/The Author | Original Stanford Pines, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bill Cipher, Rating May Change, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love, ah well sometimes, ah what the hell, dipper is not okay, soul mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/living_with_the_night/pseuds/living_with_the_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper Pines is scared.</p><p>He has no idea what the future holds for him and he fears he will never get a chance to get his old life back.</p><p>He is alone.</p><p>No journal. No friends. No family.</p><p>Nothing</p><p>And if that wasn't bad enough, the Dream Demon that ruined EVERYTHING, went haywire when he saw the birthmark on his forehead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to write a billdip fanfic, but I never really had the guts to do so. But now that school is almost over... Ugh I shouldn't be writing about this sinful ship, but I really want to. Welp, here goes nothing.
> 
> This is canon until like Weirdmageddon 3 where things start being different. I'm not sure if the rating is fine but if somebody thinks it's too dark, tell me and I'll change it to mature. Also keep in mind this is not beta read so tell me if there's any mistakes. 
> 
> Enjoy.

_Run._

That’s all Dipper Pines mind could comprehend with all the internal turmoil he has.

All his senses were on high alert. Dark canopy of trees and that cursed red sky flowed overhead. Every once in a while he swears he sees silhouettes of demons pass by his vision. The young boy flinches when he hears a howl in the distance. Every shadow had the possibility of being another lurking monster waiting to snatch him. Every little sound, every snapping twig, could be a warning of a demon getting closer. He wasn’t even sure if the wind was just a simple breeze or the breath of a monster already breathing on him. The smell of rotting flesh could be the monster’s breath or the remains of humans that were only half eaten. 

Dipper’s legs ache. He wants to give up. He really does. Dipper knows the monsters won’t ever stop chasing him. He can’t escape. Last time Dipper had been running for his life the demons didn’t really care if they catch him or not they gave up after a while. But at the time it was just a lost snack, they had a better chance of catching other unfortunate mortals, now however, they want to impress their boss. 

Their king. 

Their God.

_Bill Cipher._

Last time when he was first separated with his family he held on to hope. Hope that he would find his sister again. Hope that he would rejoice with his family when the summer was over. Hope that he and sister would live long enough to have their birthday and let it be _the best goddamned birthday Mabel had wished for._ Hope that this was just a dream, a bad nightmare that should never be relived again. 

Hope that the world could be saved. 

Hope, sadly, is just a thought. A figment of the imagination. A simple wish that people blindly cling on to, even if the odds are against them. _Even as the whole **fucking** world falls apart._ In a way, it’s just like shooting stars. Where even though they look _beautiful._ Even though people put their fates in them and wish for the very best, they are _falling._ No matter how bright and shining they are, it doesn’t stop their fate. They were always falling, doomed from the very start.  
Or at least this is what Dipper thinks. Because to him-

-hope is gone. 

He doesn’t know what to do. All he knows is that his friends are hanging over the Fearamid walls as decoration. _Their faces forever lit up in horror._ He knows that he can’t trust Ford anymore. _That traitor better rot in hell for all he cares._ And…he knows, painfully aware of, that he would never see his sister again. Never see her sparkling warm, comforting smile again. He would never hear her silly jokes and her tendency to throw glitter and sparkles again. Never celebrate their thirteenth birthday, or any other birthday for that matter.

_Never._

**_NeverNeverNever!_**

For his beloved sister, his other half, his life, his everything-

_Is dead._

Forever leaving him alone in the midst of chaos and despair as he watched the light simply disappear. 

_Just like a shooting star._

He feels broken. Empty. And while he has lost hope, he knows he can’t give up. He knows he could never submit to Bill’s forces. If he does, if he gives up, he would be betraying Mabel. So for her sake, he would continue. He would fight till the last remaining days on Earth. 

Somewhere near him he hears a soft crunch and some snuffling noises. He feels his heart quickened and that familiar sense of trepidation and terror feel him. They found him.

Laughter echoes around the trees, joined by the howls of monsters and the giggling of minions. 

No.

_He’s_ with them.

Dipper finds himself running faster, faster than ever before. But he can’t escape. He’s fully aware of the footsteps chasing after him.

_“Come on Diiiippeeer~”_ A ringing singsong voice called at him, the voice sending him in panic mode. “Why do you always feel the need to run from me?” the demon that was the cause for his live nightmare, sounded upset. But Dipper knew that bastard was _thrilled._ “Oh well, you can’t run forever! You’re bound to get tired eventually and when you do, you’ll fall right back into my arms! But in the meantime, this chase is quite _fun~_!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back when Dipper wasn't alone, his little rebellion didn't work out as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who commented and gave kudos. I really appreciate it! I'm surprise, though, didn't expect this much on the first chapter. 
> 
> UPLOADING FIC on Fridays. Not every Friday, more than likely it would take two weeks for a new chapter to come up, but it might take longer depending on what' s happening on my life. (Also I want to apologize to the people who thought this fic was going to be uploaded last week. I tried, but it didn't work. There was a lot of awkward parts and I just wasn't proud of it. Took a lot of editing to get this right. But I made it longer, so I hope that cleans things up.)

Several days-weeks…? _Could it have been months?_ He didn’t know. Time had truly lost its meaning the day _he_ took over. Several weeks ago, back when hope stood tall against the demonic forces and his friends and Mabel were still _here_. Dipper Pines nervously twiddled his hands as they neared the wretched Fearamid. Sweat glistening on his forehead as fear and anticipation twisted in his gut. 

_The whole world depended on him._

Well, no that was a lie. The whole world depended on all of them. All of the last remaining civilians who hadn’t been captured and were willing to fight. Humans…Gnomes… Manotaurs… Hell, even that weird boyband that Mabel likes for some reason. _They_ were the ones who were ready to fight tooth and nail against an all-powerful demon. They were ready to risk their safety and wellbeing for something _much greater._ Ready to take a chance and save the world from Bill’s destruction.

But first things first, they _needed_ to save Ford.

And, no. It wasn’t just the prideful part of him that wanted to prove his worth to his hero. It wasn’t the part that wants to be selfish- _selfish for once_ \- so he can have a happy, functional family with his sister and two uncles. His great uncle was the _only_ one who knew how to stop Bill. Without him, there would be no hope. Even if they manage to defeat Bill’s minions, without him, they just wouldn’t know what to do.

“C’mon Bro bro!” Mabel grabbed his arm, shaking him out of his trance. “We’re almost there, get in position!”

“Oh...Uh, I’ll be there in a sec.”

Mabel upon, noticing his distress, grinned at him. “Don’t worry, Dipdot. We’ll be fine! You said it yourself; as long as we work together we can accomplish anything!”

Well… that’s not exactly what he said but close enough.

“Dipper… We’re the mystery twins. With your smartness and my awesomeness we will defeat Bill! Come on, Bro bro. You know we could handle this, right?” Dipper knows there is a small probability of winning. They only have one chance. One chance to take Bill by surprise and get Ford back, one chance to come up victorious or simply perish.

He gave her a small smile one filled with uncertainty and gratitude. “Right.”

“Kids, you sure about this?” Stan who had been sitting of somewhere in the corner, not wanting to take any part in the Shacktron, came up to them. He frowned down at them, pursuing his lips giving the implication that he was annoyed but Dipper could see the concern and fear in his eyes. “Wouldn’t you prefer to come up with a plan that… I don’t know… doesn’t lead us to our certain death?”

Mabel threw her hands in the air. “Pffft! You guys are a bunch of downers.” She muttered before grinning back up at him. “Grunkle Stan, we’ll be fine! You’ll see! It’ll all be over before you know it.”

Stanley snorted. Opening his mouth to say something but his next words went unheard when the Mutibear announced, “We’re here!”

Dipper could feel the tension rising in the Shacktron. Everyone was hesitant. An unspoken question of ‘Should we do this?’ was shared.

Then there was Mabel, shining like a star, beaming. Her topaz eyes lit up with determination. “Let’s kick some triangular butt!”

All at once everything was on motion.

~

Everything was going smooth at first. It seemed luck was on their side. Bill’s henchmen were defeated, Bill was distracted, they even managed to get in with no troubles and free the townsfolk from being doomed of being Bill’s throne. Luck, however, runs out.

“Listen, Uncle Ford,” Dipper began. “…we don’t have enough time. Remember how you told me right before you were frozen that you knew Bill’s weakness?"

“Yeah! Is there a way to defeat him?” Mabel asked.

Great Uncle Ford blinked, for a second his eyes held something _sinister_ before he snapped back to reality. “I do! Now, does anyone have a pen? Pencil? Anything?” When nobody answered, Ford took it upon himself to search for a writing utensil, somehow being lucky enough to find a spray can. “Ah. Perfect!” He began spraying paint on the floor.

Outside Dipper could hear crashing as the fight continued outside. “Uh… We got Bill outside we don’t know how long we can keep him occupied.”

“Yes Yes. Good, good.” Ford nonchalantly said, continuing… whatever he’s doing.

After what felt like an extremely long time, Ford grinned, finished forming a familiar circle on the floor. “There is a way to beat him with this!”

“The world most confusing game of hopscotch?” Pacifica asked in her usual snotty voice.

“No, a prophecy. Although it would be pretty fun game of hopscotch. Many years ago, I found ten symbols in a cave. Some I recognize then. Some I only recognize now. The native people of Gravity Falls prophesied that these symbols could create a force strong enough to vanquish Bill. With Bill defeated, his weirdness would be reversed and this town would be saved. This whole time I thought it was superstition. But seeing you all here now I finally understand that its destiny!”

Dipper’s eyes had widened somewhere along Ford’s explanation, his eyes lit up with wonder and inquisitiveness. _A prophecy_ … They were part of a prophecy. That’s… That’s awesome.

“Dipper, the pine tree.” The young boy stepped inside the circle on his symbol and for a second he was overwhelmed with an incomprehensible _feeling_ so strong he felt lightheaded. He didn’t notice nobody else had that reaction.

“Hold hands everyone.” Dipper heard his uncle say, once that strange feeling went away, “This is a mystical human energy circuit.”

“Ice? Who’s ice?”

“This symbols needn’t all be literal, Dipper.” Ford told him “It just has to be someone cool in the face of danger.”

There was a chorus of cheers shouting ‘Wendy’ over and over again. Wendy smirked, chuckling slightly at her friends. “Shut up, you guys.”

“Much like the spectacles needs to be someone scholarly.” Fiddleford cackled stepping on his symbol.

Pacifica’s eyebrow rose, grasping the bottom of the sweater Mabel gave her. “This is freaky.”

“Now hold hands everyone.”

“Eww. I’m not touching that!” Pacifica flinched away from McGucket’s outstretched hand, making a disgusted face. Dipper couldn’t help but scoff. Admittedly, he and Pacifica had been getting along ever since he helped get rid out of the ghost problem. He’s already used to her attitude after talking to her several times, disguised, since she’s still too embarrassed to talk to someone like him. But seriously? Does she have to act like that right now? _Rich people’s problems._

Preston, who had been standing nearby with his wife both sharing a proud look in their eye, leans towards her whispering not so secretly towards her. “Do it, sweetie. Do the one thing no one in our family has ever done: touch the hillbilly.”

Pacifica begrudgingly complied.

Around them the townsfolk gawked as they were surrounded by a calm blue light. 

“Great Uncle Ford, I think it’s working!”

“The rest of you get out! It’s too dangerous!” The townsfolk snapped out of their trance, following Sheriff Blubs and Deputy Durland to safety. “We just need one more person. Stanly! Stanly!” Great Uncle Ford whipped his head around searching for his brother.

Grunkle Stan… wasn’t there.

“Where is he? Why isn’t he here?” Mabel asked her eyebrows knitted in confusion. Unfortunately nobody had an answer.

“Last I saw him…” Soos began. “…was in the Shacktron. I think he said he was looking for an exit.”

Silence.

Nobody spoke for a full minute. Slowly, realization sneaked their way into their hearts along with other emotions.

“Dang it, Old Man! Of course he would ruin this!” Gideon practically shrieked, his pig like eyes practically popping out his sockets and his pudgy face lit up in anger.

For the first time in a long time Wendy lost her cool. “Can’t BELIEVE he would **freaking** leave us ALONE on a time like THIS!!! HE-”

McGucket blinked, sensing their rage. “Woah, woah. Now just wait a-”

“You guys would all be hearing from my lawyers!” Pacifica snarled. Looks like she really wasn’t kidding about suing them.

“Guys, wait! I’m sure Stan is around here somewhere.” Mabel held her hands up, gaining their attention as they stared at her hopeful eyes. “I trust Stan. He wouldn’t leave us! …Right, Soos?”

Everyone turned to Soos who… who looked heartbroken. “No, dudes... He-He wouldn’t do that. Stan won’t abandon us.” _He wouldn’t leave us alone like my dad did._

Immediately, more curses were spread to the air. Any attempts of calming them down were futile.

The only ones who weren’t screaming their heads out were Dipper and Ford. Dipper was absolutely _seething_ , his eyes burned with a fire that seems impossible to quench, his heart clenched with betrayal and hurt. _How could Stan just do that?_ It made no sense whatsoever. And while Dipper was angry… he could not believe Stan would just get up and leave. There had to be something more! There had to be a reason!

Ford, on the other hand, held a more hard, empty look. Whispers of promises repeating back in his reminiscence. Some were good, most were bad.

Meanwhile, while they were arguing, they didn’t notice a figure ominously floating behind them them until it’s too late.  


“Oh no, it’s Bill!” A horrible loud high pitched voice said, making everyone freeze and turn slowly to their nightmare. “Right? Isn’t that what you are all thinking?”

Bill Cipher stood-well, floated- at the entrance they created. In his hand he held the totem pole that had once stood in front of the Mystery Shack. “Hey Gideon,” Gideon flinched, Dipper saw his bottom lip tremble as the demon narrowed his eye at him. “…why aren’t you dancing? Chop Chop, huh?”

Nobody moved.

Bill rolled his eye as he saw their pitiful rebellion and fear, before taking in the scene in front of him and laughing, wiping an imaginary tear away. “Ha Ha Ha Ho! Didn’t you brainiacs know the zodiac doesn’t work if you hold hands? And what’s better, you brought every threat to my power together. Oh, wait! Someone is missing. Isn’t there Fordsy?”

Great Uncle Ford glared at him, choosing not to answer.

The demon’s bottom eyelid was twisted upward, which by now Dipper knew he was smiling “Looks like your pathetic brother ran away. So much for wasting THIRTY years searching for his _precious_ twin! **HA!** " Puppet strings appeared out of the ceiling, twirling and twisting around Stanford until he was being dragged to Bill. Bill lifted him up to eye level, enjoying the look of hatred in the man’s face.

Fiddleford growled. “Hey! Give him back!”

“You’ve gone too far, Cipher!” Gideon hands curled into fists.

“Yeah!” Wendy grabbed her axe, holding it up threateningly. “We’re not scared of you!”

“Oh,” Bill’s pupil became smaller, the eye glinting in insanity. “…but you should be.” He snapped his fingers. Everyone, except the twins and Ford, jolted up straight before giving a violent shudder as their eyes rolled behind their head and their skin became a ghostly pale. Mabel gasped as their ghastly bodies floated up.

“You know, this castle could really use some DECORATIONS!” Their bodies slammed into the wall with a sound akin to thunder. Dipper breathing became heavy and besides him Mabel whimpered, for in front of them lay a horrific sight. Their friends hanging on the walls as… as tapestries. Their mouths open in a silent eternal scream.

“Looks like it’s too late for your friends, Stanford.” A blue pyramid cage encases the twins, startling them and causes them to yelp. “But you can still save your family.”

Bill’s voice was deadly serious when he says. “Last chance: tell me how to take Weirdmageddon global and I’ll spare the kids!”

“No!” Dipper finds himself yelling, catching his Great Uncle’s attention. “Don’t do it!” 

“Yeah! Bill makes bad deals!” Mabel’s loud voice made Ford nod at her and Bill’s right hand twitched in annoyance before he floated towards them.

“Don’t you toy with me, Shooting Star. I see **EVERYTHI-!** ”

The next thing Mabel did had Dipper trying to conceal his giggles as she sprayed paint in his eye, momentarily blinding him. “Ow! Not again! Why?! Every time! I just regenerated that eye!”

_Pain wasn’t so hilarious, now, was it?_

Mabel put her hands at her hips, grinning proudly. “I know that hurts because I’ve accidentally done that to myself! Multiple times!” Dipper couldn’t help but chuckle at that before pulling out the crystal flashlight and making the cage big enough to slip through the cracks.

The puppet strings around Stanford abruptly disappeared, he fell to the ground with an _‘oof’_. Before he even had a chance to say a single word, Dipper interrupted him. “Save yourself. Run! We’ll take care of Bill!”

“What?” Was all Ford managed to say. “That’s a suicide mission!”

“Trust us.” Dipper smiled, he held himself with an air of confidence that’s not usual for the boy. “We’ve beat him before…”

“And we’ll beat him again!” Mabel finished, fist bumping Dipper before calling death, himself. “Hey! Bill! Come and get us, you pointy jerk!”

An inhuman growl ripped through Bill’s throat. The twins took that as their cue to run away.

“What? No! It’s too dangerous.” Ford eyes widened in panic. He reached out to grab his last family but a cage trapped him before he could even take a step.

“Not so fast. Wait here!” Cipher form change, become larger and more demon like. Six clawed arms appeared grew out of him, rows of jagged teeth were bared. “I’ve got some children I need to make into corpses. _**See ya real soon.**_ ”

Stanford watched with wide eyes as Bill crawled away with a laugh he knew he would continue hearing in his nightmare. 

~

Dipper almost sits down and cries when he sees _another_ dead end. “You know, I’m starting to think there’s no way out of here.”

They had been running for what felt like hours through seemingly endless hallways and galleries. Several times, Bill had almost caught them. Each time he would get close he would scream threats at them, that itself gave the twins motivation to run faster.

“Like Grunkle Stan says,” Mabel panted at him, grabbing his flashlight and flickering it at her hand, making her fist enormous. “…when one door closes choose a nearby wall and-” she swung her hand forward “-bash it in with brute force!”

“Ha!” Dipper cheered as his twin shrunk her hand back to its original size. “Now let’s round up the townsfolk and together we can defeat…” Dipper trailed of his eyes landing on something far away in the distance. “Oh, no.”

The townsfolk were all gathered around like a herd, surrounded by Bill’s henchmen. From this view, Dipper can’t see their expressions very well but he can tell that they are _scared_. He can’t really hear what they are saying but when one of the demons _eats_ a gnome he hears them _scream._

 _“Peekaboo.”_ A giant fist grabbed them. The twins clawed, punched, kicked but it was no use. Bill had an iron fist on them.

“Alright, Ford. Time’s up. I’ve got the kids.” Cipher glared down at them. “I think I’m going to kill one of ‘em now just for the heck of it!”

What?

The twins froze. Matching topaz eyes turned wide eyed toward the demon, mouth gaping open in alarm.

**“EENIE.”**

As if a switch had been turned on in their minds, the twins started struggling again. Their instincts kicked in, the urge to ‘GET AWAY’ was stronger than ever. Above them, Bill’s eye altered between the Pine Tree and the Shooting Star.

**“MEENIE.”**

Mabel reached out to grab Dipper’s hand for what might be the last time, stopping Dipper from trying to escape death. “I love you, Dipper.”

Dipper’s eyes blurred. “L-Love you, too.” _There was so much he wanted to say._

**“MINEE.”**

He wanted to close his eyes. He didn’t want to see… Didn’t want to know which one would… But he kept his eyes open. He had to see… He had to find out… He prefers if neither of them died but clearly that wasn’t a choice… He hopes-prays- that _he_ would be the one that dies.

_Mabel had to live._

But alas, his prayers went unanswered. The eye changed to a Shooting Star. **“YOU.”**

The demon snapped his fingers.

A bright light flashed, shining directly at Mabel. Two screams filled the Fearamid, one with pure agony and the other in anguish and terror.

This couldn’t be happening. The beam should have hit _him._ _He_ should have been the one to die. Not her.

_Not her._

Tears were streaming down Dipper’s face. The beam already stopped shining down on her, but now she laid there motionless. Her body limp and hanging of-But-

_Wait…_

Mabel, his wonderful sister, moved. Her head slowly turning towards him. There were tears in her eyes and her body shook. But she was _alive._

“HAHAHA! You guys thought I was ACTUALLY going to kill you?!” Dipper couldn’t even bring himself to be angry at Bill. He was so relief. She isn’t dead! She’s alive and she’s safe-

“Nah, _that_ would be too easy! Where’s the fun in that?” Terror filled him, as the realization _in just what they’ve gotten into hits him hard._ How could they ever be safe? Yes, she’s alive, but this still doesn’t mean the threat went away.

Then the demon squinted at Ford, who... this entire time had done _nothing_ but stare solemnly at the kids. “Man! _Really_ thought that was going to crack you. Oh, well!” Bill turned his gaze back to the terrified kids. “Guess your Great Uncle doesn’t care about you as much as I thought.”

“No! I-” Ford sighed, his face twisted in what appears to be misery. “Kids, listen, I can’t give him the equation. He-”

“Oh! You’re so cruel, Fordsy!” Bill held his hand to what Dipper assumed was his forehead, “This kids risk their _lives_ for you but you would rather be a hero to a world that has done _nothing_ for you than give in and _save_ them?”

“Or maybe, you just want to play hard to get!” Bill’s eye widened in excitement, suddenly jovial. “I think I’ll just have to kick it up a notch!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering, Stan escaped during the fight scene between the henchmaniacs and the Shacktron. "Does this thing have an escape hatch?" ~Stan

**Author's Note:**

> So... Was it good? Do you want me to continue?


End file.
